Somnia Memorias
by jachimiko
Summary: One-shot. Memórias. Faculdade de conservar idéias ou noções de objetos. Lembranças. Reminiscências. Memórias do passado. Vestígios. Marcas por Leon Scott Kennedy. [LeonxAda]


_- É tarde demais..._ – disse uma voz feminina enfraquecida.

_**- Não desista!**_ – falou outra voz masculina, firme.

Aquelas frases eram memoráveis e nostálgicas para ambos, principalmente para o nosso protagonista Leon Scott Kennedy.

Um flashback rápido de quase a vinte anos, ainda nos tempos de policial do Raccoon City passou rapidamente pela mente do Kennedy. Havia "perdido" a amada nos braços e não pretendia de forma alguma repetir o mesmo erro.

_O policial apertou os passos pelo estreito corredor do laboratório subterrâneo da corporação Umbrella quando uma voz tão familiar aos seus ouvidos o surpreendeu:_

_- Eu estava esperando por você – disse a mulher de vermelho, apontando sua arma em direção ao Leon._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – indagou ele, arregalando os olhos._

_- Eu apenas quero que você me entregue a sua amostra do G-Virus – respondeu ela, friamente._

_- Eu não estou acreditando nisso – Leon soltou um suspiro longo e acenando a cabeça em reprovação, continuou – Annette estava certa... _

_- Mas eu te avisei tantas vezes para que me deixasse em paz, só que você não me escutava de jeito nenhum – a mulher findou a distância entre eles e demonstrando-se um pouco exaltada, advertiu –__** passa logo essa amostra se não vou ter que atirar em você!**_

_- Você não teria coragem – Leon falou, convicto._

_Ao observar Leon seguro e intacto com suas ameaças, ela abaixou a pistola, deixando claro o que sentia pelo jovem policial. _

_A espiã estava insegura pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira que começara desde muito cedo. Também pudera, Leon tinha salvado sua vida diversas vezes durante toda a trajetória até ali e ela, apesar de fria e calculista não era desumana a ponto de matá-lo tão somente para atingir seus objetivos._

_Repentinamente, um tiro atingiu seu braço direito e sentindo a intensa dor desequilibrar toda a sua mente e o corpo, pendeu-se no corrimão. Abriu os olhos e reparou que uma mão lhe segurava fortemente. _

_- Eu peguei você – Kennedy encorajou, com um timbre mais forte – __**não desista!**_

_- G... G-virus... – Annette balbuciou, antes de fechar seus olhos pela eternidade._

_- Leon... acabou... – a espiã disse – apenas me deixe partir... _

_- Cala a boca – o policial insistiu – __**você consegue!**_

_- É tarde demais... nós dois sabemos disso... – ela disse._

_**- Não, eu prometi que iríamos sair dessa juntos, você só precisa me ajudar**__ – ele persistiu, tentando puxá-la para cima. _

_- Eu realmente... queria escapar com você Leon... escapar de tudo... – antes que Leon tentasse outra vez, ela soltou-se da mão do Kennedy. _

Ada Wong. Uma espiã misteriosa e sensual conhecida internacionalmente, não apenas pela sua beleza física mas principalmente pelas suas aptidões intelectuais. Como alguém desleal como essa mulher que pudesse vir a ser seu inimigo algum dia lhe despertava algo tão forte?

- Vamos me mate... antes que eu perca minha consciência... – Ada implorou ofegante, debatendo-se na parede.

**- Você precisa acreditar **– o agente chegou perto da espiã e colocou a mão no bolso – **só preciso que você se acalme e não se entregue! **

- Anda logo – Ada suspirou com sofreguidão e finalizou – acabar como um... é repugnante demais... para...

Antes que a Ada pudesse continuar com a fala, a alteração passou a desordenar seus pensamentos seguido do rosto e o corpo, transformando-se por completo numa aberração em poucos segundos. A espiã transformada que antes implorava para o agente apagar sua existência, balbulciava tão somente palavras desconexas, assim como a Carla Radames no incidente de Tall Oaks.

E os ataques começaram. Ada pegou sua Ammo Box 50 e atirou para todos os cantos, perseguindo o agente com tamanha velocidade acompanhado de golpes de artes marciais.

Por sua vez, Leon apenas limitou-se em tentar escapar dos tiros e ataques físicos. Apesar da dificuldade, conseguiu retirar do bolso um antídoto que poderia retomar todos os sentidos da Ada.

**- Eu mato você!** – Ada gritou, desferindo uma sequência de golpes no Kennedy, que permanecia na posição de defesa.

À medida que a espiã golpeava os braços maiores com o cabo da pistola, a pele dos punhos ganhou um tom avermelhado de ardência e dor. Leon não se deixou abalar e perseverou na mesma postura de bloqueio, aguardando pacientemente pelo momento oportuno de injetar o antídoto na Ada.

A disputa parecia não ter fim.

Ao notá-lo resistente as lesões mesmo depois de algum tempo atacando desenfreadamente, a besta que controlava ela ameaçou em despertar sua ira.

Nesse instante, Leon percebeu que o lado humano da espiã lutava arduamente contra o monstro e aproveitando a distração, o agente acercou-se apressadamente da Ada e inoculou a injeção na região umbilical, a fazendo agitar-se de agonia no chão.

Ada retomou aos poucos a sua cor natural de pele e despertou lentamente diante dos olhos aliviados de Kennedy. Observou as mãos, e tocando o próprio rosto, lembrou-se de momentos anteriores à transmutação inicial.

Leon agachou-se na frente dela e perguntou: - Você está bem?

- Por que – Ada indagou baixinho, encarando o agente um pouco sem graça – por que você fez isso?

Um encontro rápido de olhares entre eles havia sido o suficiente para Leon contemplar a beleza do corpo nu da Ada, que tinha perdido as roupas no decorrer da mutação. Como não apreciar uma silhueta tão bem definida como aquela? Afinal de contas, ele também era um homem saudável. Oras, se nem Derek Simmons conseguira um feito deste e necessitara sacrificar tantas vidas unicamente por causa da Ada Wong!

No instante seguinte, o som do seu celular tocou alto e lhe trouxe de volta para a realidade. Estava a trabalho e sabia que não podia delongar-se li, ainda por cima em companhia de uma procurada pelas autoridades. Obviamente antes precisaria livrar-se da Ada, se é que isso era possível.

- Hunnigan depois eu te ligo – Leon encerrou a comunicação e voltou-se para a espiã, desta vez esboçando um ar sério e disse – deixa eu ver se tem alguma coisa para você se vestir...

Enquanto o agente vasculhava aquele quarto razoavelmente grande em busca de roupas, Ada não desgrudava seu olhar daquelas costas largas. Um passado enterrado a sete-chaves começava a incomodar nossa espiã...

Num canto, estava o Leon tenso e preocupado. Sua preocupação não se resumia exclusivamente ao estado vulnerável da espiã. Havia notado o silêncio perigoso que instalara no meio dos dois. Retirou uma enorme toalha empoeirada provavelmente por falta de uso e respirando fundo, relaxou os ombros na tentativa de atenuar a apreensão. Perder a razão estava fora de cogitação.

Retomou sua atenção para Ada, jogou a toalha e virando-se costas para ela, disse: - Usa isso que eu vou sair e procurar nos outros quartos se tem alguma roupa.

De repente, o brilho de um raio ofuscou a visão dos dois, obrigando Ada a encarar sua cicatriz, que marcara seu corpo e seus sentimentos pelo Leon Scott Kennedy no incidente do Raccoon City.

_Uma criatura monstruosa, proveniente de uma experiência fracassada da corporação Umbrella tratou de impedir a passagem do jovem policial naquele estreito corredor do laboratório subterrâneo. _

_Com passos pesados e brutais, T-103 avançou no Leon, que recuava até ficar sem ter onde correr. A mão grande teria estourado a cabeça do jovem se alguns tiros vindos detrás não chamasse a atenção do enorme brutamontes. Era a Ada Wong. _

_**- Corre!**__ – ela gritou. _

_O monstro mudou e alvo de imediato, e alcançando a espiã com facilidade, agarrou-a pelo pescoço. Sabia que estava se arriscando muito por alguém que mal conhecera, entretanto, ela insistiu nos disparos, ofuscando a vista do inimigo. Mesmo atordoado, T-103 ainda arremessou Ada brutalmente na parede, a ferindo gravemente antes de se jogar numa enorme caldeira._

_O policial correu desesperado ao encontro da sua salvadora estirada no chão e abraçou aquele corpo frágil com cautela, acenando a cabeça em sinal de lástima. Seus braços que pareciam tão fortes e protetores, não paravam de tremer. Como iria salvar muitas vidas se não conseguia salvar uma única mulher? _

_Uma pequena chama de esperança acendeu no Leon ao vê-la reagir aos seus apelos mentais. Queria levá-la consigo para bem longe dali, escapar daquela cidade aterrorizante e recomeçar uma nova etapa juntos. _

_- Fuja daqui... – Ada disse, com uma voz fraca._

_- Não – Leon abaixou a cabeça e continuou – nós somos uma equipe e eu não posso te deixar... _

_Ada reuniu forças do além, abrindo suas pálpebras pesadas de cansaço para confessar algo que jamais pensara em dizer: - Eu sou apenas... uma mulher que se apaixonou por você... nada demais..._

_A resposta veio através de um beijo apaixonado que ela correspondeu pouco antes de forjar sua própria morte. _

Aquilo fora pior que morrer. Um martírio. Provavelmente o destino lhe dera uma chance para consertar seus erros do passado e conseguir o que almejara tanto, no entanto jamais tivera coragem de assumir.

Ada o encarou mais uma vez e disse: - Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta...

- Eu vou deixar uma arma aqui e alguma munição caso precise – Leon ignorou os comentários, e permanecendo de ombros para ela, concentrou-se em calibrar e recarregar sua_ Handgun._

Num ato ousado, Ada desenrolou a toalha do seu corpo, ficando nua de novo. Aproximou-se do agente e colando seus lábios arosados na nuca maior, esperou ele reagir as suas provocações.

Um calafrio percorreu pelas costas de Leon. Este fechou seus olhos e fitou o teto, soltando um longo e demorado suspiro. Sua vontade era agarrá-la naquele instante, jogá-la naquela cama suja e transar com ela até o amanhecer independente do perigo e repercussão que isto traria a eles no futuro.

Um conflito entre amor e ódio. Como uma boca sedenta que mordia seu pescoço que outrora esboçara um sorriso traiçoeiro, como mãos que serpenteavam seu corpo que ontem apontara uma arma. Ninguém arriscara tanto por ele e o manipulara tão bem igual ela! Talvez chegasse a oportunidade do nosso escorpiano torturá-la e sentir o gostinho de estar no controle da situação antes de entregar os pontos...

- O que você está fazendo Ada? – disse o agente, suspirando.

A espiã quis arriscar um contato maior e soprou no ouvido do agente: _- O que deveria ter feito a vinte anos... _

_- Nós éramos mais novos_... _e inconsequentes_ – Leon se viu refém das unhas escarlates e afastando-se da tentação, tornou a falar friamente antes de chegar perto da porta – eu vou sair para procurar roupas.

Uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta da mulher. Era humilhante demais ser passada para trás por quem sempre estivera um passo a frente. Rangeu os dentes raivosos e enrolando firmemente a toalha no seu corpo, apanhou a faca largada sobre os lençóis amarelados, jogando nele.

A ponta afiada fincou-se na porta bem próximo ao rosto de Leon. Aquela postura irracional da espiã o impressionara. Nunca imaginara que seu teatrinho causaria tanto efeito. Onde estava a Ada Wong manipuladora e fria? Estaria ela fingindo novamente para atingir seus objetivos?

Sem hesitar, Leon arrancou a faca cravada e indagou num tom calmo: - Quer me fazer de otário de novo como a vinte anos você quer dizer?

Com agilidade e leveza, Ada alcançou a pistola deixada na cama e mirou na cabeça do agente, ameaçando em apertar o gatilho. Uma enxurrada de pensamentos invadiu a nossa Capricorniana, que era uma ótima estrategista e péssima psicóloga. Lidar com sentimentos definitivamente não fazia parte dos seus planos.

_**E ela caiu na armadilha. **_

Armas jogadas no carpete desgastado. Braços erguidos para cima. Olhos serenos e fechados. E ele deu seu ultimato.

- Vá em frente – Leon notou os dedos trêmulos e inseguros da espiã e pressionou – **vamos, anda logo! **

Sabia que dessa vez ela não escaparia de enfrentar a verdade. Uma história paralisada no tempo e espaço. Um passado incompleto prestes a se completar.

_- Eu... não consigo_ – afrouxou as mãos, soltando a _Handgun_. Mordeu os lábios inferiores e apossou-se de uma só vez da boca maior.

_**Siento que estuve en un viaje  
Y que vengo de lejos  
Tanto esperé este momento  
Y no sé si fue obra de Dios  
O fue mi voluntad  
**__Eu sinto como eu se eu estivesse em uma jornada  
E que eu vim de longe  
Eu esperei tanto para este momento  
E eu não sei se esta é vontade do Deus  
Ou minha própria_

Beijou-o desesperada. Beijou-o, descarregando toda a raiva e paixão que nutria pelo ex-policial acumulado durante todos esses anos. Estava apressada demais para esperar o parceiro reagir e desceu a boca para o pescoço, deixando uma rastro de saliva por onde tinha passado.

Finalmente havia chegado a hora do Leon tirar a máscara de bom moço e ceder aos desejos mais ínfimos... E ele fez. Apertou a cintura menor, encurralou-a na parede, e provocando um estrondo por todos os cantos daquele quarto destruído, o que se seguiu foi um beijo violento, revelando o lado oculto do Leon Scott Kennedy.

Um pouco surpresa pela mudança radical, Ada se entregou ao momento, dando um basta naqueles dias sombrios que encarara a cicatriz no espelho e lembrara do agente. Pouco dava importância se ele quase machucava seus lábios ou se rasgou a única toalha que lhe cobria o corpo. Áquela altura do campeonato, havia mandado a razão pro além.

_**Y juro que pude escuchar  
Como en sueños  
Aquella voz que mi dijo: ¡Despierta!  
Y sentí la fragancia  
De un sueño perdido  
**__Eu juro que eu podia ouvir  
Como em um sonho  
Aquela voz que me dizia: Acorde!  
E eu senti o perfume  
De um sonho perdido_

Sem jamais cessar o beijo, arrancou o casaco pesado, seguido das outras peças que caia uma a uma, o deixando igualmente nu. Ele puxou-a, colando ainda mais os corpos na urgência de se abraçarem e se beijarem depois de longo período separados. Estavam fartos em esconder o que um sentia pelo outro e custasse o que custasse iriam até o fim.

As bocas finalmente ofegaram por ar. Leon mal deixou ela respirar e puxou-a pela cintura e jogou-a sobre a mesa, chutando cadeiras, empurrando candelabros, derrubando vasos e todos os empecilhos que pudessem ocupar espaço.

Ada sentira suas costas se chocarem no vidro da mesa. O choque, diferente do som gritante, não causara dor alguma, muito pelo contrário, a deixara mais excitada. Ela parecia tão perdida nos olhos enigmáticos de Leon que esquecera completamente de si.

_**A la deriva entre olas que  
Vienen y van como sueños mil  
Puedo traer de regresso a mi  
Las memorias  
Que tengo guardadas muy dentro  
**__Movendo entre as ondas  
Este vem e vai como em mil sonhos  
Eu posso trazer à tona  
As memórias  
Que eu guardo bem no fundo de meu interior_

_- Eu vou fazer pagar por tudo que me fez passar Ada... – _ ele afundou a cabeça por entre as pernas e circundou sua lingua nas extremidades do clítoris, a torturando, a arfando. Queria vê-la rebolar, suar, gemer e implorar por mais assim como ele se desdobrou incontáveis vezes para salvá-la de tantos apuros e depois ficar a ver navios.

Era uma sensação irresistível observá-la tremendo, contorcendo e gemendo. Um largo sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Leon, que sem se conter, brincou: - _Mas já está assim?_

_- É você... que me deixa desse jeito... bonitão..._ _**só você Leon...**_ – ele não resistiu a sua voz tão submissa e mordeu-lhe o sexo.

E Ada gemeu, alto para quem quisesse ouvir. Eles poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento por criaturas horrendas, humanos transmutados, cachorros zumbis ou qualquer tipo de aberração existente dentro daquele mausoléu, mas até esse perigo de serem descobertos era _excitante. _

_**Ultra somnia, ultra memorias  
Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens  
Ultra somnia, ultra memorias  
Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens  
Maturum ferens  
**__No fim de sonhos, além de memórias  
As árvores preciosas dando doces frutos me chama  
No fim de sonhos, além de memórias  
As árvores preciosas dando frutos me chama  
Elas me chamam_

Leon sabia que ela não seguraria por muito tempo e resolveu torturá-la mais ainda, a obrigando sentar-se no chão e debruçar-se num sofá rasgado próximo a cama. E estocou-a por trás, com dois dedos, em movimentos rápidos e intensos, enquanto mordiscava os ombros menores. Queria mais gemidos, _mais prazer. _

_- Vai Leon... Vai... Continua..._ – Ada implorava, amassando o sofá e ele continuava a penetrá-la sem parar.

Arrastou ela sobre a mesa outra vez, e abrindo as pernas, tornou a chupar sua cavidade. Fazia ela gemer cada vez mais alto e mexer a cabeça pros lados, o que ele não permitia, imobilizando com a mão.

Ela sentiu um frisson invadir sua barriga, e um formigamento tomar conta do corpo todo, tremendo, gemendo e gozando no seu primeiro orgasmo, tragado na garganta do Leon que sorria vitorioso.

_**Aquilo era só o começo. **_

Observou seu rosto ainda se recompondo dos efeitos orgásmicos e disse, satisfeito: _- Eu tenho certeza que você nunca mais vai esquecer disso... _

_**Si no hay más nada que hacer  
Solo ver la tristeza  
Si no hay más nada que hacer  
Sino solo esperar lo que venga  
Y nos llegue a pasar  
**__Se não há mais nada à fazer  
Que apenas ver tristeza  
Se não há mais nada à fazer  
Que esperar pelo que está para vir  
E pelo que acontecerá conosco_

O objetivo de Leon Scott Kennedy era claro. Deixar _marcas_ em Ada Wong. E ele a viu sorrir malicioso segurando-o pelos braços, o fazendo trocar de lado, exatamente como ela ficara nos derradeiros instantes antes do cume.

_- Agora é você que vai ser a minha vítima..._ – ela disse num tom provocante e angelical ao mesmo tempo.

Ada Wong era o anjo e o demônio ocultados num mesmo rosto de traços orientais, delicados e sedutoras. Uma mulher tão linda e inteligente não precisava de adereços para se esconder, homens para lhe proteger e Leon adorava esse seu jeito, assim deixou-se guiar por ela.

_**Tan solo esperar que termine la fiesta  
Y nuestra historia se vaya borrando  
Y nos deje  
Sin nada poder esperar  
**__Nós esperamos tanto para a festa terminar  
E nossa história continua desvanecendo  
E nos deixa  
Com nada à esperar_

E ela apertou o membro entre os dedos, iniciou os movimentos para cima e para baixo, adorando vê-lo extasiado, arqueando seu corpo de prazer. Estava rijo e grosso e ela sabia que o cume não demoraria em chegar, então queria fazê-lo sofrer um pouco mais antes e abocanhou o sexo, sentindo-o crescer a cada chupada.

_- Isso é... não... espera..._ – ela não deu atenção as suas súplicas e obrigou ele a sentar no chão, afundando-se no membro enrijecido.

_- Faça amor comigo..._ – Uma ordem infalível da Ada Wong que homem nenhum jamais recusaria, mas que só Leon Scott Kennedy concendia méritos para receber.

Aquelas palavras despertaram um tesão enlouquecedor no Leon, jogando adrenalina em grandes quantidades nas suas veias. Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo a penetrando, não depois desse golpe baixo. Ele então arrastou-a na cama, jogando seu corpo altamente desejável sobre os lençóis desbotados.

_**A la deriva entre olas que  
Vienen y van como sueños mil  
Puedo traer de regresso a mi  
Las memorias  
Que tengo guardadas muy dentro  
**__Movendo entre as ondas  
Este vem e vai como em mil sonhos  
Eu posso trazer à tona  
As memórias  
Que eu guardo bem no fundo de meu interior_

Leon afundou seu membro inchado naquela cavidade tão convidativa e começou cavalgar rápido, a fazendo rebolar no mesmo ritmo acelerado e gemer quase num grito. Depositou uma infinidade de beijos na extensão do queixo, do pescoço, dos seios generosos e por fim devorou-lhe a boca, calando os gemidos fortes.

Tanto ele como a Ada estavam indo rapidamente ao ápice, foi quando Leon forçou-a sair da cama, e encurralou-a de frente para a parede, masturbando o sexo molhado e penetrando fundo pelas nádegas, externando toda a sua virilidade.

_**Alicubi apud memorias longinquas  
Aliquid intra me espergiselt  
Amorem indulgentiam  
Macroem dolorem conguoscebit  
Omnia terminabit  
**__Em longos intervalos entre memórias  
Algo dentro de mim acordou  
E eu finalmente conheci amor, generosidade  
Tristeza e dor  
Isto guia tudo para seu fim?_

E as estocadas recomeçaram. Quanto mais Leon forçava pra dentro, ela mais ficava apertada e perdia a sanidade. Um clamava o nome do outro inconscientemente no auge do orgasmo, que não tardaria a vir.

Ada gemeu mais alto que o primeiro, gozando, tremendo rente a parede que estava marcada com o calor das suas mãos suadas no seu segundo orgasmo. Por outro lado, Leon continuava a violando, a estocando, gemendo em uníssono com ela.

_**- Ahhh... não.. não pára Leon... não pára agora... **_– um líquido quente e violento penetrou-se dentro dela, que mal conseguia sustentar as próprias pernas.

_**Eras semper prope me  
Luro ut esses prope me  
Puedo jurar que estuviste si  
Cerca de mi  
Hay que entender y comprender  
Cuando pecando no cubra con su canción  
La tierra sufriá, sufriá, sufriá, de verdad  
Hay que entender, entender  
**__Você era sempre próximo de mim  
Seguramente você estava próximo de mim  
Eu posso jurar que você estava, sim  
Perto de mim  
Nós temos que compreender e entender  
Quando o pecado nos cobre com sua canção  
A Terra sofrerá, sofrerá, sofrerá de verdade  
Nós devemos entender, entender_

E ele gozou uma última vez, sentindo a força do corpo esvaecer. Certamente se uma criatura surgisse naquele momento, ambos estariam mortos.

Os dois cairam no chão, cansados, ofegantes e satisfeitos. Leon ainda fez menção de levantar, mas ela lhe estapeou o rosto, esboçando um sorriso intenso.

Ada encaixou suas mãos entre o rosto do único homem que poderia chamá-lo de "seu" e indagou, o encarando nos olhos: - _Será que eu consegui te deixar alguma marca minha Mr. Kennedy?_

_- Você deixou todas as marcas possíveis "Ms" Kennedy _ – Leon respondeu, malicioso.

_- "Ms" Kennedy?_ – acomodou sua cabeça no peitoral avantajado e perguntou, mantendo a malícia nos lábios – _Isso foi uma proposta de casamento?_

_**No olvidos, no  
Nunca jamas  
Que cielo y tierra  
Y el mar y el sol la vida nos dan  
Cuando el color de la maldad  
Llene esta tierra  
Verás Dies Irea  
Y todo se acabará  
**__Não esqueça, não  
Nunca, nunca  
O céu e terra  
E mar e sol nos dão vida  
Quando a cor do mal  
Cobrir esta terra  
Você verá a ira de Deus  
E tudo terminará_

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o som da maçaneta interromperam o clima descontraído do casal. Os dois se afastaram e Leon vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto Ada improvisou um lençol da cama, enrolando no seu corpo desnudo. Ficaram armados e parados entre a porta, um em cada lado, tomando posição de combate.

Leon tomou iniciativa e assentiu em sinal positivo com a cabeça para a espiã e indagou: - Quem está aí?

- Sou eu Claire – ela disse – Abre essa porta para mim!

Os dois abaixaram as armas, tornando a relaxar os ombros. O agente olhou para Ada como se quisesse pedir permissão em destrancar a porta.

- Claire Redfield... – Ada comentou no seu tom habitual – Hum, ela não gosta muito de mim, eu acho melhor indo.

A espiã apanhou a faca, o casaco de Leon e os poucos pertences que lhe restaram após sua transmutação. Reaproximou-se do agente apenas para roubar-lhe um beijo breve, porém envolvente e intenso.

- Eu te vejo por aí... – ela desapareceu pela porta dos fundos daquele quarto, metida no enorme casaco.

**- Ada, espere!** – Aquelas palavras morreram na garganta do Leon.

- Hei, abre logo – Claire exclamou, começando a ficar impaciente.

Leon protestou em pensamentos e destrancou a fechadura, liberando a entrada para a sua parceira de trabalho. Encostou a porta, suspirando contrariado. Ela não poderia aparecer num momento mais inoportuno.

A ativista passeou seu olhar desconfiado pelos arredores daquele quarto arruinado que fora um esconderijo de prazeres a poucas horas. Sentindo-se incomodado, o agente indagou: - Está tudo bem?

- Oh sim – Claire respondeu, irônica – eu só quase virei oferenda para um ritual de alguns monstros mas consegui sobreviver.

- Desculpe – Leon disse – eu tive problemas no caminho e não pude chegar a tempo.

- "Problemas" chamada Ada? – Claire ergueu uma jaqueta vermelha suja e rasgada largada no chão.

- Eu nem tinha visto isso – Leon fingiu desinteresse e continuou – Agora eu preciso ligar para a Hunnigan – ele não encontrou o celular no bolso e falou num tom aflito: - Merda!

- O que aconteceu agora? – Claire parecia ler os pensamentos de seu parceiro e falou, sarcástica – Ah deixa eu adivinhar, aquela.. a Ada levou ele embora sem você perceber, acertei?

E num local não tão distante dali, Ada assistia toda a cena escondida. Vasculhou o dispositivo de comunicação no casaco de Leon, retirou o aparelho e sondou a lista de contatos, histórico de mensagens, chamadas e afins.

- Hum, Ashley... a filha do presidente – ela murmurou sozinha, deslizando o touchscreen – Helena... deve ser aquela pobre coitada que perdeu a irmã – prosseguiu – Sherry Birkin... Claire Redfield... – e parou o dedo – Angela... essa eu não conheço.

Depois de muito investigar e apagar todos os rastros possíveis que poderiam ligar-se a ela, o celular começou a tocar. Ada lançou uma granada de flash no aposento onde estavam Leon e Claire, jogou junto o aparelho, sumindo no teto do mausoléu.

Assim que desapareceu o clarão ofuscante, Leon reconheceu o som do seu celular e correu para não perder a ligação.

_- Leon, desculpe tivemos problemas aqui e não consegui te contatar_ – Hunnigan indagou, preocupada – _Está tudo bem com você?_

- Sim, eu estou bem – Leon disse – eu também tive uns contratempos e não pude retornar antes.

- Homens – Claire resmungou baixinho, cruzando os braços em reprovação.

Quando Leon encerrou a ligação com Hunnigan, que passara as instruções das próximas localizações a investigar, surgiu na tela do aparelho uma nova mensagem.

_Eu deixei uma lembrancinha para você na saída desse lugar, espero que goste. _

_P.S.: E quanto a sua proposta de casamento Mr. Kennedy, eu te respondo na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, ou melhor... eu te acho depois, portanto, nada de relacionamentos extraconjugais ok? Por "Ms" Kennedy. _

- Mulheres – Leon disse com um sorriso antes de deixar aquele aposento.

Qual será o destino de Leon Scott Kennedy e Ada Wong depois dessa noite? Bom, aí já é uma outra história...


End file.
